Stats and Attributes
Perhaps the most important thing for most characters is their stats and attributes as these will determine how good your character is at almost everything they do. Stats Each Stat starts at level 1 and cannot be reduced lower than 1. During character creation roll a D10 and asign that amount of points to your characters stats in any way you wish (Eg if you rolled a 7 you might assign 2 points to intelligence and 5 points to sense making your intelligence 3 and your senses 6). If you look at the stat chat on the character creation sheet you will see that there is a space for your characters score and a space for your characters modifier, where it says score you place the total of your characters stats and under modifier you write your score -5 and halved rounded down. So if your score was 9 your modifier would be 2. Your modifier can be a negative number, for example if your score was 3 your modifier would be -4. Leveling up Stats Aside from the stat points that you spend on increasing your characters stats and the racial bonuses to stats your character gets you may increase your characters stats by spending credits on them. Follow the chart below to figure out how much it will cost to increase the score of a stat. The different Stats There are 6 different stats, these are Power, Speed, Senses, Willpower, Intelligence and charisma. Each stat is completly unique and helps your character in one way or another. Power *Power determines both how strong and how tough your character is. *You can use power to attack with and defend with. *Your character can lift or carry a maximum of 20 KG's x their strength. Speed *Speed bassically decides how fast your character can move. *Your character can use speed to attack with. *Your character can walk a maximum of 1 metre per point of speed and can run 3 times that number. *Your speed determines how many moves your character gets per round. At level 1, 2 and 3 your character only gets 1 move per round. At level 4 - 6 your character gets 2 moves per round. At level 7 - 9 your character gets 3 moves per round. At level 10 - 12 your character gets 4 moves per round. At level 13 - 14 your character gets 5 moves per round. Follow this template to figure out how many moves they get for levels higher than 15. Senses *Your characters senses decide how good their sight, smell, hearing, touch and taste is as well as their reflexes. *Your character can use Senses to defend with (because of reflexes). *Your character can accuratly see 5 metres for every point they have on senses and can vaigully see double that distance. *Your character can accuratly hear 2 metres for every point they have on senses and can vaigully hear double that distance. *Your character can smell 1 metre for every point they have on senses. Willpower *Willpower determines how determined your character is and their will to carry on. *Your characters health and energy are determined by this stat. Intelligence *Your characters intelligence determines how smart they are and how much they know. *Your character can use this stat to attack with. *Your character gets 3 knowledge points for each point of intelligence they have. *Your character can learn 2 additional powers for each point of intelligence they have. Charisma *Your character's charisma determines the strength of their personality. *Charisma can be used to defend with. Attributes On the character creation sheet next to the stat chart you will see an attribute sheet. There are 6 different attributes, these are health, energy, ranged, melee, special and evasian. Your health is equal to 5 times your willpower. Your energy is equal to ten times your willpower. Your health determines how much damage your character can take before being knocked out or killed. Your energy determines how long you can battle for before being worn out, every time you do almost anything you use energy. Melee, ranged and special determine how accurate your character is. Melee is used to determine how well you character can aim with melee attacks and likewise ranged is for using ranged weapons while special is how accurate your character is when using a power. You are able to decide on a stat to increase your melee and ranged attributes. The score of meele and ranged are each increased by that stats modifier each time your character levels up. The stats you can use for melee are speed or senses. The stats you can use for ranged are senses or intelligence. Lastly evasian is how well you can dodge attacks.